This application relates to a wireless power transmitter.
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various applications of the wireless technology range from the transmission of data to the transmission of power. Recently, a type of wireless power transmission technology allowing for the transmission of power to various portable devices in a non-contact manner has come to prominence.
However, in a wireless power transmission technology according to the related art, there are difficulties in smoothly performing a charging. That is, there are difficulties in wirelessly transmitting and receiving power, such as a limited transmission distance, a restrictive positional relationship between a transmitter and a receiver, and the like. Therefore, wireless power transmissions and receptions may only be enabled if a wireless power receiver is positioned in a specific location or in a specific direction with respect to a wireless power transmitter.
Meanwhile, a wireless power transmission and reception technology has been applied to various portable devices. Therefore, a demand has increased for the wireless power transmission technology with an enhanced charging efficiency in many different environments.